


Different Tears

by Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: The night when Bedelia found out she got pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon for my bad English :)

"It’s impossible” - Bedelia thought to herself - “ I can’t be pregnant”.

She hold her breathe, reading the pregnancy test result: ‘positive’. She put away the kit as the door slowly opened behind her. 

Hannibal stood on the door, his eyes stared the mirror, seeing Bedelia’s sad face 'Are you alright? you’ve been here for an hour.’

'That long?’ she didn’t realize time goes by so quickly. 'I’m just…’  - she didn’t know what exactly to say. 

Man cuddled her from behind. 'I can feel you are worrying about something Bedelia, tell me, what are you thinking about?’

Bedelia sighed quietly, 'There is nothing wrong. I’m fine’ she lied, trying to smile as he kissed her neck. 'I just took a long shower and didn’t think about the time.’ 

'Alright, if you feel fine. That is what I want from you, to be fine and happy with me.’ - Hannibal whispered into her hair - 'I care about you and I’ll do anything to protect you.’ - he let her go but still standing behind her, watching her from the mirror. 

Bedelia can feel his eyes trying to find some unanswered question. That night Hannibal felt uncertain when Bedelia refused  his caresses. When a man started kissing her neck, she pulled away from him… He looked at her face, studying her 'Something happened? Are you ill, Bedelia?’ 

'No, I’m only sleepy’ she lied. She can’t sleep. Her mind keeps imagining her being pregnant and carrying a baby on her arms. She wanted to cry thinking about that - she’s not ready to be a mother nor ever will. 

Hannibal stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes, 'you’re thinking not sleeping Bedelia.’ he whispered gently. 'please tell me what’s wrong, what I did to you until I made you upset.’ 

'Don’t worry, Hannibal, I’m fine.’ of course he made many mistake, just like her. Getting pregnant was the biggest mistake they both done. 

Bedelia rolled. “What should I do?” - she wondered and abortion was her first thought. - “I don’t want this baby… A child of a murderer and a cannibal… It’s not someone I want to keep”.

Bedelia tears ran down to her cheeks after reading a letter from a hospital stating that her husband, Charles Petersen is awaken and asking her to meet him as soon as possible. She smiled to herself, glad but also worried  that Hannibal is back and contacted her again. Worried what happened years ago will be repeat it, she should had leave the country or change her identity but she didn’t because deep inside her she’s waiting for him and when she heard the news that Hannibal and Will were gone missing, she prayed for Hannibal’s safety. 

'Mommy why are you crying?’

Bedelia looked down to her son, big eyes with worries. 'I’m not crying, Franz.’ pulling him closer to her and smiled. 

'So why there are water in your eyes?’ Franz was not finish, 'I have water in my eyes when I’m sad or when Mommy said no.’

His words made Bedelia smiled bigger, 'well, because these tears are different, dear, these tears are happy tears. Do you want to know why?’

'Yes, please!’ He was excited to hear stories.

Bedelia smiled, 'because I received a good news from a hospital, it said that my friend is doing well.’ Franz nodded, he understood.

'Will we go to visit mommy’s friend in the hospital?’


End file.
